haunted
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: midnight potter, is in the great hall and decides to sing a song to her crush, draco malfoy. will he reject her and his feelings? will he accept his feelings and be with her? how will the school feel? fem-harry/ draco malfoy


**-i don't own harry potter characters just midnight as i created her, or haunted. or the belong to j.k. rowling, taylor swift, and rocky blu- **

**enjoy the story**

Midnight's p.o.v

I walked up to the stage in the great hall, since I had about 10 minutes until lunch.

I snapped my fingers and my clothes changed into purple tights, leather black short shorts with chains, a purple tank top, a see-through lace over top**(black lace tank top that goes over the purple tank top) **a black leather jacket with rhinestones, and shin-high black combat boots with 2 zippers each, a leather rhinestone belt, and a leather rhinestone chocker.

I curled my hair into ringets and transfigured a goblet into a mike. I snapped my fingers and the music started.

''hello Hogwarts, I am midnight tempest willow jinx potter and this is a song I wrote for a guy I like named Draco Malfoy.''

I was unaware that the mike was connected to the entire school, so everybody in every single classroom heard me and gasped. '' it's called haunted, and I hope you guys like it.'' I said before I began, unaware that a large, transparent screen was behind me, giving a visual of me to the entire school in whichever class. Every student, ghost, teacher, and painting watched me.

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake  
Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
Stood there and watched you walk away

From everything we had

But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead  
Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't see you again

Something keeps me holding on to nothing  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
I know, I know

I just know

You're not gone

You can't be gone, no  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't go back, I'm haunted  
You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

Never ever thought I'd see it break

Never thought I'd see it

When I finished, I suddenly heard an applause of one person.

I slowly turned towards the doors to see Draco Malfoy, standing with a smirk on his face.

''I'm glad to know how you feel, and I'm sorry about everything that happened. I didn't want it to happen-'' I cut him off by walking up to him in long strides.

I kissed him, roughly, and didn't stop until I heard clapping, cheering, and congratulations from the entire school.

I gave a Draco a big smile as I leaned back. He had a shocked look on his face and looked like a fish out of water. I chuckled.

''thanks guys.'' I said.

That snapped Malfoy out oof whatever he was doing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close and whisped in my ear. ''will you go out with me, temp'' he asked. I slowly smiled and blushed as one. I pulled back slightly and stared into his gorgous gray eyes which held pain, happiness, love, grief, fear, and relief. i nodded and grabbed the sides of his face in my hands. '

''draco abraxnus malfoy, it would be my honur to go out with you, because i believe you are the love of my life.'' i said.

''i love you, too and i know that you are the love of my life.'' he said. he leaned down and i met him half-way in the most amazing kiss.

it was passionate,deep, and full of emotion.

**_''i'm no longer haunted but i'm in love, but every once in a while i still feel haunted by draco.'' i said, finishing the story._**

**_''now, bedtime, little ones. tomorrow is your fist day at hogwarts.'' i told my children narcissa lily potter-malfoy and artemis bloom potter-malfoy. i got u from my seat and walked out, ass i did i heard their conversation._**

**_''i always love listening to the story on how mama and papa got together officially.'' cissa said. ''yeah, it's really amazing, hopefully something as sweet and amzing an romantic will happen to us.'' arte said._**

**_i smiled._**

**_maybe my daughters will feel haunted someday. just like their mom and dad._**


End file.
